His Test
by LsShinigamiRose
Summary: Rated M for dialogue and situations, kiddies beware. Saddler kidnapped Wesker's favorite test subject and now that Ada got her back for him, what's going to happen to Lillian now? Wesker/OC, maybe Ada/OC
1. Teasing

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" A loud groan and what sounded like disintegrating flesh nearby, a voice yelling close to me. Someone was shaking me, trying to pull me up on my feet.

"If you don't want to die, then wake up!" I opened my eyes as quick as I could, trying to get used to the light around me. A woman in a red dress was pulling me to my feet and pulling me along the roof of a building. I don't know how I got here or even who I was. A man was yelling after us, he was quite handsome too. He had short brown hair and was wearing a tight black t-shirt and shorts. Suddenly, she dragged us off the edge of the roof and I was about to scream when she helped us land on the side of a helicopter. She pushed me inside to sit down and she sat nearest the open door.

"Sorry Leon, here catch." The woman in red tossed the man a set of keys, waving at him.

"Better get a move on, see you around." I felt the helicopter we were in move away from the building and I saw that we had been on an island. I still had no clue as to how I got there or even why I was there. The woman in red put a tube of some sort away in a metal case and closed it, sighing. A beep startled me and drew the woman's attention to a monitor that was folding down to stop in front of her. I scooted away from the monitor, hoping that whoever it was didn't see me.

"Punctual, I like that." I was still able to see the man on the screen. His blond hair was slicked back and the sunglasses hid his eyes from the world.

"Is Krauser there?"

"He's dead."

"Pity. How about the girl?" The woman looked over at me and motioned with a hand for me to scoot back over. I shook my head, I didn't know who these people were.

"Lillian, come look at me." This man knew my name? I started to edge over towards the woman in red across the seat and the screen, when suddenly the monitor turned to look at me. I stopped where I was and stared at it with wide eyes.

"She's infected." The woman stated. The man on the screen let out a 'hmph' and the monitor moved closer to me. I leaned back further against the seat, trying to keep as much space as I could between the monitor and me.

"That fool Saddler just couldn't wait until he could infect one of my subjects. I always knew he would try and turn against me. For once, I'm glad Kennedy was around to handle it."

"I'm positive he infected her with Las Plagas at least two days ago. I found some reports describing the difficult injection of a young girl matching her features."

"And the only signs showing are that her veins are more prominent. Interesting. Bring both her and the sample back to me." The man disappeared with a click and the monitor moved back into place. The woman turned to look at me.

"Weird, isn't he?" She stated with a light chuckle. She smiled at me.

"I'm Ada and you're Lillian, right? Since that's what Wesker called you." I nodded and she grinned at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled a bit more and I blushed. She laughed this time and it drew a glance from the pilot. Ada just gave him a look and scooted closer to me. I was slightly wary of this action, even though a part of me sensed that this woman would in no way harm me. That man on the screen however, was another story.

"It's fine if you don't want to speak. This must be a bit overwhelming. Do you even remember how you got on the island?" I shook my head. She 'tsked and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but no matter how you got to the island, you're safe now. In a few hours, we'll be back on land. You can rest until then if you like." I smiled at her and tried to make myself comfortable. I was still in an uncomfortable position and these seats weren't made for sleeping. Ada chuckled at me again.

"You can spread out on the seat if you need to. I won't mind. Besides, I don't bite. Well, not in a painful way at least." She grinned and laughed as I blushed again and I laid down across the seat, my head near her legs. I soon found the rhythm of the copter blades quite soothing and fell asleep.

**With Ada…**

Ada smiled down at the girl sleeping peacefully and wondered why Wesker could want such an innocent girl for his experiments. She probably wasn't even aware that she was bisexual, Ada recognized the signs. It had taken her a while to discover it in herself, considering the type of work she was doing. Another beep signified Wesker wanted to talk.

"She's sleeping." Was the first thing Ada told him once the monitor had folded down.

"How was she when you discovered her?"

"Utterly silent. Actually, she was just laying on the roof when I saw her. I'm not sure how she got up there."

"And how is she now?"

"She seems to be calm despite her situation. She's shown no signs of wanting to escape and seems comfortable around me now. She's very fun to tease." Ada finished with a grin.

"To tease?" Questioned Wesker with a raised brow.

"She has a crush on me. Although, it might just be the dress. She's bisexual, I know that much." Wesker's brow raised further.

"And how did you discover this information?" His voice sounded curiously amused.

"She's acting the same way I was before I discovered it."

"This information would be useful how exactly?" Wesker was back to business again.

"I'm not sure, you tell me." Ada swore she saw a smirk on his face before the screen went black. It wasn't his normal smirk, it seemed much more….devious than normal. Ada turned to look at Lillian again and smiled. She was still sleeping, her breathing hadn't changed at all.

"I think I'll keep a close watch on you. Who knows what Wesker's up to?"


	2. Closet Pervert

**I'm not so sure on this chapter. I wasn't too sure on the first one either, but I was reassured when I got a review and story alerts. So, they are people who like it :) Which makes me very happy. **

**If you find any mistakes, please tell me so that I may fix it.**

"Lillian." It was Ada's voice. I swatted the hand away that tried to move me. I heard a feminine chuckle and I turned over to face the back of the seat. I was tired, like the adrenaline from jumping to the helicopter had faded away. It wasn't just that, I felt like a great weight had settled in all of my limbs and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"Well, they certainly didn't take care of her. I can see that now that she's in the light." Ada? I had no strength to speak.

"Lillian." Ada's voice again. But there was someone else with her too. I felt someone turn me over and felt a leather gloved hand move my face towards the person. I don't recall Ada wearing leather gloves, so…who was it? I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't summon the strength. Something was happening to me, my strength was draining and I felt a pain strike through my chest, almost like something was crawling inside it. It grew in capacity and soon, I was screaming in agony. I felt those gloved hands hold me down while the owner yelled something, nothing that I could hear over my screaming. The person was strong, it seemed to take little of the strength in those hands to hold me down.

"Lillian, lie still." A man's voice this time, the same that belonged to the man on the screen. Wesker, Ada had called him. I felt like I had heard his voice before, even before all of this. I went as quiet as I could with this command, taking to biting my lip instead. My teeth had pierced my lip easily and upon inspection with my tongue, I found that my teeth were sharper. I was bleeding profusely and I felt a needle being inserted into my arm. What were they injecting in me? Would it help stop the pain?

"It's alright now." I heard Ada's voice from above my head. I could sense Wesker crouched beside me and we were in the helicopter that had apparently landed. The pain was starting to subside, but so was my consciousness. The last thing I felt was a pair of arms lift me from the seat.

**With Ada and Wesker….**

Ada followed Wesker from the helipad, wondering what exactly Wesker injected in Lillian. He already had it prepared, like he knew that the parasite would start trying to take over soon. They walked to an elevator and got in, Wesker telling her which floor they needed to go to.

"So, what happens to her now?" Ada questioned him.

"She will be quarantined and the parasite will be removed within the next few hours."

"And after that?"

"Why are you so interested in what happens to her?"

"Perhaps I'm interested in her." Ada told him, inwardly cringing when Wesker turned to look at her. She wished she could see his eyes or at least be able to read his expressions better, she couldn't tell what he thought of that.

"She's fun to tease, the most fun I've had in a while. It's about time I started looking anyway, I'm getting old." Wesker just turned back to look at the elevator doors as they opened and quickly walked out. Ada just looked after him for a moment and then followed him.

Wesker held Lillian to his chest with one arm, his arm under her posterior and his hand grasping her thigh. He was in the process of entering the code when Lillian groaned, moving her head into the bend of his neck. Her lips were right against his jugular. Ada heard her groan, but didn't move forward, in case Wesker was actually angry at her. It would not be wise to get near him if he was.

Wesker moved forward into the room and set Lillian down on the bed. He peered at her through his sunglasses for a moment, observing her. She showed no more signs of the parasite, thanks to him. The injection was to cease the movement of the parasite, so that it could be easily removed without doing any damage to his favorite test subject. He had already obtained the plans for the machine that Saddler created to remove the parasite, should they had too, and it should have been finished by now. Wesker peered at her a moment more before turning to go out of the room again, but something made him stop. He turned his head slightly to look at her again.

Her eyes were fluttering and her breathing had increased, the parasite was still moving! Wesker mentally rolled his eyes at Saddler's parasite and picked her back up again and dashed out of the room to his own private lab. Ada following along behind him. He had just laid Lillian down on one of the tables when she suddenly made a noise and sat up.

"Hold her down." Wesker commanded Ada as she entered the room. Ada moved to the table and tried to push Lillian back down onto the table, but found she could not from this position. Instead, she jumped up on the table and pushed Lillian back down with her heeled foot and then moved to sit on her stomach, straddling her. Ada moved her hands to hold down Lillian's shoulders and just peered at Lillian. Her eyes looked bloodshot and her irises had brighten considerably. Wesker turned back to put the higher dosage injection in Lillian, but paused seeing Ada straddling her. His brow raised and Ada finally turned to look at him.

"You said hold her down, you didn't say how." Ada grinned slightly.

"I need one of her arms completely still. This is the last of the ingredients to make this injection and I would rather not have to chain her to the table, should we fail." Ada narrowed her eyes at him.

" I think you just want me to bend over her. I always knew you were a closet pervert." None the less, Ada moved her right leg to let Lillian's arm up and slammed it down on the table above her head before she could grab Ada and throw her off. Ada's face was right at Lillian's neck and she could see the layers of dirt and grime on her. If Lillian hadn't been tortured and mistreated at the hands of the Spaniards, Ada would have taken the time to tease Lillian more by playing with her neck.

"If this weren't a dire situation, I would have killed you for that." Wesker injected the substance into Lillian's arm and then set the syringe down behind him. He watched as Lillian slowly calmed down and then resumed unconsciousness. Wesker left the room to check on the machine for parasite removal. As he was walking, he absentmindedly rubbed the spot where Lillian had touched his neck, it still tingled from her touch. He narrowed his eyes and took his hand away, punching a wall in anger as he walked by and continued on. It scared the poor scientist that had just come out of the door beside it so badly, he needed a new pair of pants.


	3. Lord Wesker?

About a half hour later, Wesker walked back up to his personal lab to check on Lillian. The machine was finished, after he gave a little "morale" to the scientists that were working on it. Morale consisted of threatening their lives. Once he entered the room and scanned with his eyes, Lillian was no where in sight and Ada was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. Ada glanced up from the magazine when he walked closer.

"She wanted a shower, so I let her use the one in the next room." Wesker's eyes narrowed slightly, that was his private shower.

"I'm surprised you haven't joined her, since you're interested in her." Ada moved the magazine away from her face and grinned.

"I'll let her have the first shower to herself, but after that, I won't guarantee anything."

"Won't guarantee what?" Lillian had come out of the shower in nothing but a towel. She blushed when she saw that Wesker was in the room and pulled the towel tighter around her. It only succeeded in accenting her curves. Ada's eyes widened and her grin grew bigger as she set the magazine down and stood. Wesker's eyes widened as well behind his glasses and he started to stride forward towards her the same time Ada did. He reached her first and out an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the bedroom, making the door shut behind them. Ada scoffed, crossing her arms. She didn't have the key to get into this room.

**Back to Lillian…**

I backed away from Wesker, not too sure on what he was planning to do. He turned away from the door and started to walk towards me again, but he stopped hastily. He growled and turned to stalk to a wardrobe on the side of the room. He opened it and started to rifle through it. I decided it might be best if I sat down while he did this, as to not anger him further. I wasn't even sure if I had angered Lord Wesker…..LORD WESKER? Where the fuck did that come from?

"Lillian." I was startled from my thoughts by his angry call of my name. I looked up at him from my spot on the bed, making sure my towel was covering the appropriate spots.

"I'm sorry Lor-I mean Wesker." I looked down at my feet and my eyes traveled up slightly to look at his boots. They were really nice boots.

"What were you about to call me?" His tone had changed to that of subtle curiosity and with a glance up, I noticed his eyebrows had furrowed. I blushed, looking back down. Maybe the name I wanted to call him came from that Las Plagas thing they said I was infected with. The pain in my chest was gone for now, that must be Las Plagas.

"Um…Lord Wesker?" I sputtered out meekly. I heard another growl and flinched, expecting to be hit. But nothing came. I peeked an eye open and looked up at Wesker. He had a hand to his head and his eyebrows were even more furrowed.

"It must be Las Plagas in your body. I'm quite sure you wouldn't call me that on a normal basis. Not that I mind." He said the last bit while turning away from me to pick up the clothes he had chose from the wardrobe. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but I did. I could even hear Ada walking in the room beside us and two other people walking down the hallway. Now that I finally paid attention to it, all of my senses had increased. I didn't mean to, but I accidentally took a huge intake of breath and got a good whiff of Wesker's scent. He smelled of leather and another smell that I couldn't place nor could I resist.

**With Wesker…**

She took in a huge breath and I heard her sigh before she started leaning towards me. Her senses must have increased from the parasite and she was able to smell my scent now. Heh, Lillian. The only reason she was my favorite was because any virus I created or 'borrowed' would adapt to her easily. That is not to say there wouldn't be any pain from any of the viruses. She was the perfect test subject and Saddler knew how much it would anger me to have Las Plagas injected in her. She was going to be the first test subject for Uroboros. But now, if the parasite was too attached to her body, then that would be impossible. And I would be extremely furious.

"Lillian." I tried. She just kept leaning forward and took a step closer to me.

"Lillian, stop." She did, her eyes fluttering back open.

"But why?" She asked in a voice that was not hers. I had heard that the parasites change things about their host, voice apparently is one of them. I let out an furious growl and picked her up again in my arms, walking out of the room.

"Grab those clothes and follow." I gave the order to Ada, whose eyes were completely wide at seeing me carrying Lillian out of the room in still just her towel. I made sure that I carried her so that the towel covered everything vital to her morale. She was still in the trance-like state brought on by the Plaga and was only interested in sniffing my neck, since that was the nearest place to her head. We made it to the elevator in record time and I put her down against the wall and pushed the button for the basement. I removed my trench and put it on her, telling her to close it while I took the towel from her.

**With Ada….**

What was Wesker thinking? He just took Lillian's towel! Oh. I see now. Wesker had ripped the towel in half and was tying it around Lillian's breasts and her waist. Both succeeded in covering the appropriate spots. I noticed that he did this as fast as he could, which was really fast that I couldn't tell what he was doing until after he was done. I smirked at Wesker when he finally turned around to lean against the wall of the elevator and I think he glared back. The elevator pinged and opened, while Wesker moved to pick up Lillian again. Lillian was acting really weird, she kept sniffing Wesker's neck. The Plaga must be interested in Wesker because of the Tyrant. Wesker walked briskly down the hallway and commanded a couple scientists who were standing by the door that Wesker wanted to go through to open the door. They did so hurriedly, as everyone was afraid of Wesker but loved their research that he allowed them to do. The door closed behind us and Wesker was strapping Lillian down to a machine that reminded me of a barber's chair.

"This is the machine?"

"Yes."

"What made you bring her down here so fast and without clothes too?" Wesker had finished strapping her down and had moved to a large panel on the side of the room. He began pressing buttons with purpose and the machine started humming.

"The Plaga was starting to affect her body, noticeably her vocal chords and actions."

"So that's why she was sniffing your neck like it was her new drug…" I moved to stand in between the panel and Lillian, watching the machine do it's work. It looked painful from my standpoint when it started and then I knew it was when Lillian started to scream. I looked back at Wesker, who stood there without any expression or movement at all. Apparently, screaming was quite the norm here as no one came running or even came to look at what was happening. I heard the humming rise in pitch then stop completely and Lillian sighed. I moved to stand on one side of her, while Wesker moved to the other removing the straps and such. He kept glancing over at the monitor on the panel, looking to see if the Plaga had been completely wiped from her body. The screen said it had. I heard Lillian groan and I looked back at her to see her opening her eyes. It wasn't a groan like that of the zombies or Ganados, so I wasn't too worried. It was just what she said first that had me worrying.

"Lord Wesker?"


	4. NOTICE

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've lost everything that I've written for all of my stories and school work. All of my stories are being put on a hiatus until further notice. I hope to continue them soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be back on my feet to be able to do that.

I'm so sorry about this. Thank you all for favoriting and liking my stories! I'm glad that my little stories bring happiness to people, at least a little bit. 


End file.
